KHR : the Fallen Soul
by ChoushikiYuki
Summary: A girl just appeared in Namimori,due the car accident she lost all her memories and stayed with Tsuna.She quickly befriends with Tsuna and his family,but little that they know that she's a threat to Tsuna and his family. GuardianxOc
1. Chapter 1 : Hard Day

This is my first ever fanfiction...please review it! and please criticized me if i spell wrong or the story doesn't intersting!

My native languange isn't English so, i have some trouble time when i writing this...Enjoy!!

................................................................................................................

Hard Day

"I'm so sorry…" a girl whispered to a guy who sleeps comfortably on a sofa. She runs her finger through his hair, softly. The long black haired girl looked at the guy sadly, her blue sky eyes stared at the guy intentionally.

"I'm so sorry… But I have to go, I'm sorry my last promise is a lie. I hope you can understand someday." She's whisper again "Goodbye…" She kissed him in the forehead.

The girl quietly left the Renaissances styled room. Quietly she picked up her small luggage and a small black bag.

She looked at the castle once again. "I'm so sorry, you guys." And she left the castle with a sad face.

Meanwhile…

"Huh? I thought I heard her voice." The short black haired guy woke up, he began to search the girl figure. "I'm must be dreaming…" He fell asleep once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live (on)_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You're not welcome in this house again, if you doesn't finish your task!"

"Yes, Sofu-ue*"

"Pack your things and GO!" an elder yelled at the girl, the girl knees touch the ground she doesn't have the courage to look directly to her grand father. Other just watching her get yelled by her grand father. 2 grown up men and 2 grown up women

She left the room and started to pack her things.

She puts her wallet, an antique compact mirror, her cell phone and some other things to her black bag.

'I should bring these books too' as she pick 2 old books.

As she packed some clothes and a guy entered her room.

"Oujo-sama"

"Nee, Nero… please take care Mungetsu for me."

"Of course, I will run your usual buy list too. And keep this room out of Ichirou-sama"

"Thanks, Nero. I really appreciate it." She smiled weakly.

"I better leave now. Take care, Nero." She hugged the golden blonde guy. He's taller than her, making her hugged his chest.

"You too, Oujo-sama."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She strolls out in the street. 'Damn, where'd I go to stay now?' she sweat dropped.

'I only have 5 hundred thousand yen. If I go hotel it's so wasteful. And my credit card got blocked by Sofu-ue' She depressed more.

'I better go to Namimori.'

'Now what? What should I do?' she wandered in the park. She sat on the bench and stare at the sky. 'It's so peaceful'

"Muahahahaha"

"Lambo, don't! That's I-pin!"

"Lambo, come back here!"

"Stupid cow!"

"Hahaha, it's really fun!"

She stares at the group. There's 2 little kids one boy wears cow print pajamas and one girl wear Chinese cloth. And 3 boys whose seems too chasing with little ones.

Brak!

"Ouch! That's hurt!" She put her hand on his fore head, rubbing it slowly. She got hit on her forehead by a baseball 'What the?!' she pick up and stared at the ball

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to throw it to you." The short black haired guy's runs to her and apologizing.

"It's okay." she smiled.

"Are you really okay? You're forehead is bruising."

"I'm fine." She smiled again "Oh, I should get going now. Bye."

Yamamoto watches her walked through the park. He sees a necklace laying on the bench.

"Miss, you've forgot your necklace!" he shouted but she's already left the park.

'I better keep this, in case I run to her again.' Yamamoto soon joins Tsuna and Gokudera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Now what? There's no freakin' way I stay in the park' she sighed.

She walked through the shopping district, 'I'm all alone with no place to stay.'

"Ah! That's the girl from the park." Yamamoto shouted.

Yamamoto looked at the girl from across the street. "Hey!"

"Huh?"

"Wait a sec!"

Yamamoto quickly crossed the street when the light went red. Gokudera followed him.

Tsuna got stayed behind, because Lambo and I-pin keep fighting. Suddenly Lambo and I-pin run across the street leaving Tsuna behind.

"Hey, miss. You left this necklace behind in the park bench"

"Ah! Thank you so much" She takes the Rosary necklace from him. "It's really important to me." She smiled.

"No problem!" He grinned "Uh…Can I ask you your name? Mine is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Ah, sure. Yamamoto-kun." "My name is…" She turns her head to across the street.

"Watch out!"

"Eh?"

Quickly she run to the zebra cross and hugs Tsuna tightly.

BRAKKKK!!!!!

………

……

………

"JUUDAIME!!!!!"

"TSUNA!!!!!!"

…………

…………

……….

"What- what happened?" Tsuna slowly opens his eyes."!!!!" "Miss!!! Are you okay? Oh my God! She's bleeding!"

"Juudaime! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay, but she's bleeding!!!!!" Tsuna panicked

"Hey!! Hang on there! The ambulance will come soon! Hang on!" Yamamoto shouted at the unconscious girl.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. 'Eh? Why the sky is red? Eh? Isn't me who all red? Eh?'

She slowly closed her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piip

…

Piiip

………

Piip

…

"Ugh"

"You're awake! Thank goodness!!"

"Eh?"

"You got hit by a truck, when you saved Juudaime."

"Juudaime?"

She slowly got up "Be careful! You broke your ribs and your left hand" Yamamoto help her got up. She looks at 3 unfamiliar boys, a spike haired boy who stood by her side, a brown haired boy and a grayish haired boy. "Who are you?"

"Ah, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Gokudera Hayato."

"I'm dame Tsuna Tutor, Reborn"

"Huh?"

An infant suddenly appears, he's wearing a doctor suit. "Reborn!"

"How are you feeling?" Reborn ask

"My head hurts and my back hurts like hell."

"You broke 3 ribs, left hand and a mild brain injury."

"That's not good." She sweat dropped "How I get those injuries?"

"You don't remember?" Tsuna confused

"No."

"You save Tsuna when he's about got hit by a truck."

"Thank you very much! I'm sorry I got you these injuries!" Tsuna bowed at her.

"It's not really matter. Are you okay? Do you get injuries?"

"It's very kind of you to worry about me like that. I'm barely just got a little scratches because you protecting me." He panicked

"What's your name by the way?" Yamamoto turns his head to the girl.

"M-my name?" she confused. She put her hand on her head. "I, I can't remember it."

"WHAT?!" the 3 of them shouted in unison.

"You have a mild brain injury, it's possible that you're forget all your memories."

Reborn kick Tsuna in his face to calm his down.

"I got nothing from your stuffs."

"My stuffs?"

"Yeah, you bought a black bag with you" Reborn gave her a black bag.

"You just bought some clothes, an antique compact mirror, 2 old books, a wallet, an iPod,"

"I already check you wallet for some ids, but there's isn't. Your cell phone is got crushed by the truck, so I can't call your relatives." Explained him.

"This is bad!" Tsuna panicked

"Woman, how stupid are you to not bring any id?!" Gokudera pissed off.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera! She's injured you know!" Yamamoto calms him.

"You can stay with us."  
"Eh?"

"What are you talking about Reborn?"

"This all your fault anyway, dame Tsuna. If you looked both ways before you crossed any of this would not happen you know."

"That's right…" Tsuna sweat dropped

"But, is it okay? I mean, you don't even know me. Even I don't know who I am."

"I already talked to mama, I explained everything. She's more than happy to welcome you."

"Yeah, you should stay with Tsuna. You forget all your memories and you don't have a place to stay. It's really dangerous out there." Yamamoto tries to convince her.

"O-Okay then." Thank you" she smiled.

"N-No problem." Tsuna blushed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is your bedroom from now on. If you need anything, please tell me okay." Nana helps her put her bag to a desk.

"Thank you, I don't know how I'm gonna repay all your kindness."

"You already saved my Tsu-kun! There's no need for you repay! Beside I always want to have a daughter!" Nana laughed. "If it's okay for you please call me Mama or Okaa-san."

"Of course, mama." She smiled. "Oh how wonderful!" Nana hugs her very gently.

"If you need me, I'll be at downstairs okay?"

"Okay."

She looked at her new room. It's not small but it's not large either. There's a bed, a desk, a drawer, a bedside table with a lamp on top of it, and a mini tea table. She walked outside, she knocked Tsuna's door. Her bedroom and Tsuna's is across away.

"Sawada-san?" She opened the door. There's Yamamoto and Gokudera making their homework together.

"You can call me Tsuna." He smiled "Do you need something?"

"Ah, I'm just wondering…" she blushed. "Ng…Ne-never mind."

"Do you need us to go out?" Yamamoto grinned.

"N-No, it's not like that." "I just…"

"Woman, you better talk!"

"Gokudera-kun, calm down."

"Thank you."

"Eh?"

"Thank you for all your kindness to me. Even though I'm a total stranger, but you still take me in." she bowed a little bit. Tsuna blushed. "Ng… I,i…"

"What's up?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ng…You see, I don't know my name and, it's kind of bothers me that you guys can't call me by name. I was wondering, if you guys can give me a name?" she blushed "I-If it's too much to bother, please don't worry about it." She's waving her right good hand.

"That's a good point." Yamamoto grinned. "What should we name you then?"

"Ribonna." "NO WAY!!!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Woman." "That's not a name Gokudera-kun."

"Jaa, Suzuki Ichiro.*" Yamamoto grinned. "Yamamoto, that's a boy's name." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Ng…" Tsuna thinks hard, he started to scratches his head. "I can't find a good name."

"It's okay then, I figure it out somehow." She grinned.

"Azure."

"Eh? Who said that?" Tsuna turns around and see Hibari sitting on his window "Hibari-san!"

"?" She confused.

"Why Hibari-san is in here?" Tsuna panicked

"I invited him. I figure it's better to have a lot of people thinks what should she be named." Reborn slurp his coffee.

"Akanbo, the truck driver is police station now."

"Ah, Thanks Hibari."

"Police station? What are you talking about Reborn?"

"I asked Hibari to take care the accident."

"You owe me now, akanbo." He smirked.

"Who's this guy?"

Yamamoto explained to her about Hibari…

"Azure."

"Eh?"

"Your name."

"Azure?"

"It's your eyes color."

"My eyes?" she's looked at the mirror "It's true, I have a blue eyes." She amused.

"Azure Himeka."

"Himeka?" Tsuna ask Hibari.

"青素霊 姫佳A with blue kanji (Ao), Zu with Honest kanji (Su), Re with soul kanji (Rei), Hime with princess kanji, Ka with beautiful kanji"

"Wow...." Tsuna amused

"That's…" Gokudera stared at Hibari

"Beautiful..." Yamamoto grinned.

"Azure Himeka. What a beautiful name." she smiled.

"Fits you perfectly." Reborn smiled.

"True." Tsuna and Yamamoto agreed.

"Jaa, from now on I'm Azure Himeka." She giggles.

"You owe me one, Himeka." Hibari smirked. Himeka blushed. "Thanks Hibari-san." Himeka shyly smiled.

"Akanbo, I expect that I can beat THIS herbivore now?"

"Ah, knock yourself out."

"Huh?"

Brak!!

"Ouch!"

"Tsuna are you okay?"

"Juudaime!"

"What's going on?" Tsuna panicked

"I make a deal with Hibari, if Hibari name Himeka he can kick your ass as much as he want."

"WHAT???!!!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hime-chan, it's fits you perfectly." Nana chirped

"Re-really?"

She looked at the mirror, she wears Namimori uniform (Crème blazer, red ribbon, black skirt). She stared at the uniform

~Flashback~

"_Himeka."_

"_Yes, Reborn?"_

"_Kyuudaime, wants you to know that he's gratefully thanking you for saving Tsuna's life."_

"_Kyuudaime?"_

"_Yes, he the Vongola ninth boss. Tsuna is soon to be the tenth."_

"_What's Vongola?"_

"_Vongola is the biggest and the strongest mafia in Italy."_

"_And then?"_

"_Kyuudaime wants you to be one school with Tsuna, he will pay all your school fees and all your needs."_

"_Eh? But I…"_

"_Just accept the offer okay? You don't have to worry that you bother someone." Reborn smirked._

"_Okay then, please tell Kyuudaime that I accepted it and I'm truly thanking him from the bottom of my heart." She smiled._

~End of Flashback~

"Himeka, if we don't go now we're going to be late."

"Ah, Hai!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Juudaime! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Tsuna! Hime!"

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun ohayo."

"Ohayo."

"Let's go to school together!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Nee, Hime…"

"Yes?"

"How are your injuries?"

"My ribs is totally fine now, my head too, and my left hand is still need to wear a supporter."

"How's your head?"

"…I still can't remember anything, but at least the headache is gone." She grinned

"Well that's quite good." Yamamoto laughed.

"We have a transferred student today." "Azure-san, you can come in now."

Himeka went inside the class.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hajimemashite, my name is Azure Himeka. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Azure bowed.

"Wuah!!! She's so cute!!"

"Nee, Azure-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Where are you come from?"  
"Are you eyes really blue?"

"Eh, Eh,…" Himeka confused.

"One at the time! One at the time!" The teacher calms the students.

"I don't have a boyfriend (I think…)"

"Where's I'm come from is a secret (I don't know anyway)"

"My eyes are really blue (I don't know why though)"

"Okay, no more question. Himeka-san you can sit in the back row near the window."

"Yes, sir."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hi! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

"I'm Kurokawa Hana."

"Hi. I'm Azure Himeka."

"What happen to your hand?"

"I got in the accident."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"No worries, I got healed pretty fast." She grinned

"I saw you walked to the school together with dame Tsuna and his lackeys."

"Ah yes." She giggles.

"Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"No, I'm not. I'm his cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yes."

"Hime! Let's eat on the roof!" Yamamoto shouted from infront the class

"Okay! I'll be right there!" "Can we continue this talk later on second break?"

Kyoko and Hana nodded. Himeka ran to the hallway, Yamamoto waited for her, Tsuna and Gokudera left earlier.

"Azure-chan is Tsuna-kun cousin?"

"No way had that dame Tsuna had a beautiful cousin like her."

............................................................................

"What are you Sasagawa and Kurokawa talking about?"Yamamoto walked with her to the roof

"Oh… They asked what my relationship with Tsuna, I tell them that I'm his cousin." She giggles.

"That's interesting." Yamamoto laughed.

...............................................................................

"So, if anyone asks I'm your cousin, okay?"

"But, why?"

"Bianchi told me that you like that Sasagawa girl. So I think it would be better that she know that I'm your cousin instead that I'm a total stranger live together with you." Himeka grinned.

"Himeka…" Tsuna touched by her kindness. "Thanks."

"Then you can tell them that I lost my memories during the accident, and my parents told me to stay with you because they going on a business trip out town." She chewed her onigiri.

"Wow, you're really make all this up?" Yamamoto amused by her lies.

"Yeah, it's better this way. This way people know a bit the truth but will make a distance with me." Himeka poked her Octopus wiener with a fork.

Later that noon, the words is spread out that Himeka is Tsuna 'cousin' and the reason she's staying with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The lyric is Haru Haru - Big Bang , it's my first ever Korean song i listened...Lol..

It's matched with the storyline and i was listening it when i wrote this..^^

*Sofu-ue : Grandfather in most respectfull way

*Suzuki Ichiro : Famous Baseball player...LOL

Please review!! and thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2 : So much for my misery

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Infront of Tsuna house there's a red sport car. 2 guys standing infront of the gate, one guy is buzzing the the doorbell. A browned hair boy comes out.

"Yo! Tsuna!"

"Dino-san! Why are you here?" Tsuna looked at the blonde guy with a bodyguard beside him.

"Ah! Reborn said that he needs me to help him trains Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"What?! Not again!"

"So, where are them?"

"They went to school, I told them to wait there."Reborn suddenly appeared infront of Tsuna's gate

"Reborn! I already told you to leave them alone right!"

"Ouch" Reborn feet landed on Tsuna forehead.

"Let's go." Dino chuckled 'Glad it's not me' Dino sweat dropped nervously stared at the boy.

....................................

"Juudaime!"

"Yo! Tsuna."

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun. Tee yuu ka?! Why Himeka is here too?"

"She's the new member of your family, might as well we train her to fight." Reborn smirked.

"NO FREAKING WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Himeka is injury! And I don't want her to be a part of this too!!"

Dakk!!

"Ouch!"

"Hi!" Dino walked to Himeka direction. Himeka hid behind Yamamoto back

"There's no need to be afraid! I won't bite you!" Dino laughed.

"I'm Dino. You must be Azure Himeka."

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you." Himeka bowed.

Dino stared at her very intentionally, she sunk behind Yamamoto back, she's clutches his shirts, Yamamoto laughed at her reaction. 'She's reminded me of her...I wonder if she...She really look like her' Dino continued to stared at her. "Uh...Dino-san? You kinda gave me a nervous."

"Sorry, Himeka." Dino grinned "It just that i have a friend who look like you." Dino chuckled.

"So this is basically we're going to do." Dino turns to the guys.

"First you guys will run exactly 10 km with 5 kg burden."

"What?! No way" Tsuna panicked.

"Then swim for 2 km. Then Survival mode."

"Survival mode?"

"Yeah, basically we will shoot you guys with paint ball and you have to dodge all the bullets. Or you get PUNISHEMENT."

The gang's shocked at Dino announcement. They've left speechless

...................................................................................

"Hah…Hah…Hah…"

"Hime, Are you alright?"

"I'm okay… But Tsuna seems not."

Himeka and Yamamoto turn their head around, Tsuna is in a bad shape, he barely can move.

"Tsuna doesn't exercise very often, huh?"

"Hahaha, no, he doesn't." Yamamoto laughed.

"Wow, this isn't unexpected!" Dino look at Himeka, she's barely even sweating. In the other hands Tsuna is out of breath and Gokudera exhausted, Yamamoto's fine after all he's an athlete. "Himeka, it seems you have a great stamina."

"It shocked me as well. It seems my past self love to exercise. It doesn't make me exhaust at all." Himeka grinned.

"Well, now it's time to the swim training."

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong lil bro?"

"Himeka can't swim!! Her left hand is still in a bad shape."

"Owh, yeah...Well you can watched the rest of the guys swimming while you chat with me." Dino grinned

'I wish i was got injured too.' Tsuna sweat dropped watching Dino jokes around with Himeka.

_While Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto are swimming...._

"Nee, Himeka."

"Yeah?" Himeka turns to Dino.

"That's a pretty rosary on your neck." Dino pointed on her red silverish rose beaded rosary, she's wearing a rosary and a necklace with an antique sword pendant, if you look from a distance, it looks like a cross pendant.

"Uh, thank you." She looked at her rosary.

"You have some intersting taste on your accessories." He chuckled. "You only wearing a piece of earring."

Himeka wears a piece of earring on her right ear, it have a golden colored with a little bit of chain and small loop with engraving on it. In the middle of the loop there's a small pink greyish stone hanging. And some little plat hanging on bottom of the loop. The earring isn't big, but it's really looks like it's an antique.

"Hahaha...I wonder why?" Himeka smiled.

'Huh? i wonder why my heart suddenly racing fast?' Dino touched his chest

"Yo! Hime!"

Himeka turns to all wet boy

"Yamamoto...You finish already?"

"Yeah...Gokudera almost too, but Tsuna seems like have a long way too go.." He laughed

"Hufh...Hufh...Hufh..." Tsuna barely making progress.

Himeka smiled at him "TSUNA!!! GANBATTE!!!!"

Tsuna blushed and tries harder.

.......................................................................................

After Tsuna finished his swimming, they starts the survival training in no time. Leaving Tsuna exhausted.

"Wow,Yamamoto! You're have a great reflexes! You're barely got shot with paintball." Himeka pointed on his stain shirt, there's only 5 color stains.

"Hahaha! It's really nothing!" Yamamoto blushed "You too have a great reflexes too, you only got shot 10 times."

Himeka laughed

"Well, since Tsuna have all his body covered with paint ball stain, you will given punishment by Reborn."

"WHAT?????"

"Wait a sec, then the baseball freak and her should be punished too!!" Gokudera pointed at their clothes.

"Well, then all of you should be punished." Reborn suddenly appeared with a referee uniform "The punishment is for you all to colected 10 flag in the disciplinary room"

"WHAT??? NO WAY, Hibari-san will bite us to death!!!" Tsuna cried

"Just do it, dame Tsuna." Dakk! Reborn kicked Tsuna on his forehead.

...........................................................................................

Tsuna and the gang walked to the disciplinary room

"I wonder if Hibari is in here?" They stopped in front of the room

They slowly knocked and opened the door "Damn, it's like a thriller movie." Yamamoto chuckled nervously

They look around "Hah~ Thank goodness Hibari-san isn't here. We better search for the flag quickly." Tsuna hurried enter the room

"I found one!" Himeka shouted

"I found two, in your face, woman!"

"Hahaha! There's another one."

"I found one too."

After 5 minutes searching....

"Oh,man~ We just need one flag." Himeka open the cabinet looking for the last flag

"Where is it?" Tsuna looking under the couch

"Looking for this?"

"Eh?"They all turn their head to the door

"Hibari-san!!!!!!" Tsuna panicked

"Hnnn....If you want it you have to take it from me..."

"Nee, Hibari? Are you a 5 years old? You sure acted like you are...Or you're just have a inner child inside of you?" Himeka grinned "Kami korosu..." Himeka sweat dropped nervously "Damn, i might anger him." she chuckled

"YOU THINK????!!!!" Yelled Tsuna and Gokudera in unison

Hibari take out his tonfas and punch Gokudera on his stomache, Gokudera curled up. Yamamoto tried to knock Hibari,but he got a bruises on cheeck instead

He turned to Himeka "Hime!! Watch out"

"Kyaa!!!!!" She reflexed and hit him on his chest with her fist, whilst Hibari on shocked quickly she takes the flag from him "RUNNNNN!!!!!!!!"

The four of them run to the gate like a mad coyotes

"Hnnn.....What an intersting girl...." He rubbed his chest and smirked "I think i just got a new play toy"

.................................................

"Hufh...Hufh...Hufh...." the four of them exhausted

"OMG, I feel like i've been chased by hell." Himeka layed down on the street

"Damn! That Hibari! I will get him for sure!"

"Gokudera-kun! There's no need for that!"Tsuna panicked

"Yeah,Gokudera! Hime already got the flag."

"So you succeed.."

"REBORN!!!"

"Okay,okay since you guys got the flag we better go home now. I bet you all tired and hungry now." Dino pat on Tsuna back calming his lil bro.

"She's really intersting" Hibari smirked as his watched her from the disciplinary room. Himeka felt that someone watching her, she turns too the window on 3rd floor and sees Hibari smirked at her. 'Oh, no...I'm definitely dead tomorrow.' She sweat dropped nervously.

.........................................................................................

"Huah!This is very good!!" Tsuna and Dino stuffed their mouth with Omelet Rice

"Yeah, Hime! You're a really great cook!"

"Chh! It's better than eating Aneki food anyway."

"Thanks...I only help a little bit." Himeka grinned

"No, no! Hime-chan! You did all the cooking!" Nana laughed at the embaressed girl

"It's seems you body memories aren't forgotten all your physic and cooking abillity." Reborn spooned the omelet rice

"Yeah, it seems soo, and i understand most of the school lessons too. It's really thrills me." Himeka smiled.

"Lambo-san want another one!"

"Lambo! Don't be greedy!" I-pin yelled at him "I-pin baaaaaaka! Lambo- san is still hungry!"

The rest of the night is much livelier than the most of the night.

Himeka starred at her new 'family' 'I feel like i never feel this family warmth before. I wonder why?' Himeka looked down sad at her empty plate, Reborn saw her, but he didn't ask anything.

.............................................................

Meanwhile in the castle

"WHERE IS SHE?????????" the black haired man yelling, throwing and breaking a lot of stuff.

"Calm down boss. The note she'd left says '_I'm leaving. Something came up, i can't stay here any longer. I hope you will understand. Goodbye. P.S : The steaks are on the freezer, warm it up in the microwave and eat the yogurt on the referigerator is going to expired soon. I don't take any blame if you have any stomach ache. P.S.S : Remember to take the trash on Tuesday, follow the schedule for God sake! P.S.S.S : Since i'm not going to be around in there, might as well find other cook.' _See?"

The boy show him a note that she'd left them,he takes the note and read it.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???"

"Can't you read? It says that she'd left us with some steak!!! And soon to be expired yogurt. Would you calm down? There's still some left you know?" Another guys yelled at him with a fork with piece of uncut and a teeth mark steak.

"THAT'S NOT I MEANT, IDIOT!!!" He became more furious.

"Ma, ma...Boss! Calm down, we still can find her anyway." the boy smirk.

"Yeah, boss! I will find her to pleased you!" Said a big guy.

"ALL OF YOU BETTER FIND HER QUICKLY!!!!!!!!!OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

"There's no need to be that angry you know...fufufu..." The guy throws a glass wine to his face,but the weird guy blocked it wit a silver tray.

..........................................................................................................

Well??? Please review!!!!! ｱﾘｶﾞﾄﾖｰﾖｰ(*≧∇≦)/--------((礼))≧□≦)~ ｸﾞﾊｯ

ｷｬｰq(≧∇≦*)(*≧∇≦)pｷｬｰ


	3. Chapter 3 : A delivery for Tsuna!

Here's the third chapter of the fallen soul, I've been creating the real plot lately, and when I was reading the first chapter and the second, I was "Owh crap! I can't use this!"

You see when I make the fallen for the first time I used another plot, so when I finally think something good for the plot, I already put 'something' that I cannot used for the new plot.

So I have to think some way around to make it work.

Well here's the third chapter. Enjoy! And please review it! And thank you for the review from the previous chapter! I really appreciates it!

* * *

"_Hey."_

"……_."_

"_Wake up!"_

_A 14 years old girl slept under the tree, there's a 20 years old guy stand in front of her, trying to wake her up from her dream world._

"_WAKE UP!!!!" the guy yelled her closely to her ear_

"_Wha? What? Huh?" the girl panicked. She rubbed her sandy eyes_

"_Hey, sleeping beauty how much longer you're going to sleep? Come on I'm hungry."_

"_Huh?" he messed her hair, the blacked haired girl pouted at him_

"_Why don't you ask the chef instead?"_

"_No way I'm eating that garbage!"_

"_What the?! He's a five star chef!"_

"_Make some breakfast."_

"_Fine."_

"_Make me your pancake_, PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP"

!!!

Himeka unconsciously turn off the alarm

"Huh? Just a dream?" Himeka look around her room "That guy…Damn! If the alarm didn't ring, I would know my name."

"Hime-chan!!!! Breakfast's ready!!!" Nana calling her from downstairs

"Okay!"

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" She chirped

"Himeka, good morning." Dino grinned

"How is your sleep?" asked Tsuna

"Fine, nothing in particular." She grinned. "You?"

"I dreamt of Haru marrying me." He sweat dropped

"Haru?"

"Oh, yeah. You haven't met her yet." Bianchi spooned oatmeal to Reborn "She's an admirer of Tsuna."

"Fufufu…I see…Be careful what you're dream on, Tsuna! They might come true!" she poured a maple syrup to hear oatmeal

"Hiiiiiiii!!!!!!!" Tsuna panicked

* * *

"Yo! Tsuna! Hime! Good morning!"

"Juudaime! Good morning!"

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna smiled

"Mornin'! Hey no greeting for me?" she put her puppy eyes face to Gokudera, he chocked a little bit

"Come on, we're going to be late." He avoided eye contact with her

"Come on, Go-ku-de-raaaaa……"

"Che"

'Come on"

"O-ohayo, Himeka." Gokudera looked away, blushed to his ears.

Himeka grinned.

……………………………

………………

……………………………

…………………

"Tsuna-san!!!!!"

A girl suddenly jumps and hug Tsuna, making him chocked

"Haru, let me go."

"Hahi? Who are you? Haru never meet you before" Haru stared Himeka who's patted Tsuna back

"I'm Azure Himeka, I just got here recently."

"I see…" she examined Himeka closely 'Can't put my guard down' Haru punched the air

"Tsuna…She's weird."

"Yeah…"

"Hahaha"

"Stupid woman"

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Good morning!" chirped Tsuna in the classroom

"Good morning Tsuna-kun!" She gave him her angelic smile, making him melt literally

A teacher appeared in the class room, and they're start the class

Tock..Tock..Tock..

The door opened "Mind if I borrowed Himeka?"

"O-Of course Hibari-kun!" the teacher nervously waved at her to come forward

Himeka sweat dropped nervously. "Help me…" she whispered to Yamamoto

She walked to the front of class and followed Hibari out.

"Tsuna, I'm kinda worried." Yamamoto looked serious

"Yeah me too, I hope he doesn't try to bite her to death."

"Che"

"Hibari?"

"………"

"About yesterday I'm sorry, okay? It's just a reflex." Himeka nervously watching Hibari from his back

"You're not going off the hook just like that" He smirked at her

'Damn! Never hit or make a problem with Hibari EVER AGAIN' she took a mental note

…………………

"Huh" "This is the disciplinary room."

Hibari opened the door "Come" Himeka followed him and closed the door

"Why are we here?"

"Sit"

She quickly sat on the couch, HIbari stared at her, Himeka stared at her

Staring contest is on!!!!

…………………………5 minutes later…………………………

"Hibari?"

"Why I'm here anyway?" she asked him, "No apparent reason."

"Then why I'm here? I'm going back to the class."

"No"

"No?"

"No." Hibari begin to sign some papers.

………………

……………………

………………

"Can I go now?" Himeka bored watching him signing some papers

Hibari glared at her. "Fine …Here take this."

Hibari gave her a white clamshell cell phone and the disciplinary arm band.

"Why?"

"This is the same model." Hibari show his cell phone, he got a black one. "It has a tracking device, so if you forget your way home you can call me and I'll pick you up."

"Why I would forget my way?" She confused. "I don't get it."

"The akanbo told me so."

"Reborn?"

"You better bring the cell phone all the time and wears the arm band all the time, even you in the bath bring your cell phone. Or else I'll bite you to death."

Himeka sweat dropped "fine, but why the arm band? Is Reborn told you too?"

"Yes."

Himeka stared at her arm band.

"Since I named you, you're now my pet."

"WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!! What kinda mixed up logic is that??!!"

Hibari glared at her, Himeka closed her mouth with her hand.

"I better go back to class now." Himeka bowed and run away.

Hibari stared at her running away and smirked.

"I do what you told me so, akanbo." Reborn suddenly appeared in the room

"Thanks, Hibari."

"You owe me one."

* * *

Lunch break~~

"Yo! Hime, why are you wearing the disciplinary arm band?"

Yamamoto looked at her left upper arm.

"Hibari told me so…"

Himeka open her new clam shell phone. She changes the themes.

"Huh? I never see that cell phone before…" Tsuna stared at the white keitai*

"Hibari gave this, along with the arm band. He said reborn told him so."

"Reborn-sama?" Gokudera confused.

"Yeah, since Himeka still injured and don't know Namimori around. I think it's better to gave her a cell phone so she can call us whenever she gets lost. And the disciplinary arm band will make her save, since the disciplinary is well afraid by the Namimori citizen."

Reborn suddenly appear with a police suit.

"Re-reborn!!" Tsuna surprised

"Owh, that's why! Thanks Reborn!" She grinned

"No problem."

"Hey, we should exchange number!" Yamamoto gets his cell phone out.

"Sure."

"Here's my number." Yamamoto put his number into her cell.

"But I dunno my number."

"You can just missed called me." He grinned. As soon Himeka miss called him.

"Let me see that!" Gokudera took Yamamoto's cell away and he opened his cell phone

Piip…Pip…piiip..pip..pip

_Midori tanabiku_

_Namimori no~_

_Daigaku shogaku, Nami ga ii~_

"What the?" the four of them speaks in unison.

"It must've been Hibari. He makes the Namimori anthem for the ring tone." She sweat dropped.

"Hahaha" Yamamoto laughed.

"That's my number. You better save that, woman!" Gokudera gave Yamamoto's cell back.

"Yeah~ I will.." She sticks out her tongue.

She saved the number and changes the ring tone. 'Like I'm gonna use this lame ring tone.'

* * *

"Hime~chan!'

"Dino-san, what are you doing here?"

Himeka surprised Dino showed up in front of the school gate.

"I'm come to pick you guys up!"

"Why? What are you plotting, Bucking Horse Dino?"

"Ma-Ma Gokudera!"

"You see, Mama asked me to take Hime for shopping. She busy at the moment and Bianchi is hunting for new ingredients, so she asked me to do it."

"Okaa-san asked you? But why shopping?" Tsuna confused

"She said Hime need some clothes, she said Hime only have a pair of short pants, 2 long shirts and…um…err…"

"What?" Himeka grows inpatient

"She said you only bring 2 pairs of under garment…" Dino blushed

"Hahaha, there's no need to embarrassed." Himeka grinned

'Then let's go."

* * *

"Do I need to escort her too?" Gokudera glared at Dino

"Well, actually you don't need to escort Hime…You can go to anywhere you like."

"Juudaime, Let's go!"

"But, Hime."

"Tsuna, don't worry. You can go."

"Then, see you later." Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera go to the arcade.

Himeka went into Le~Petite de Shoppe with Dino and Romario.

"Hime, this one is cute. Its suit you very well."

He showed her a white one piece dress, it has a lace for the strap with big crème bow on the back. And the knee high skirt part is a little bit fluffy.

"Try it on"

Himeka nodded and went into the dressing room

'What do you think?"

Dino stared at her, her very pale skin with her blue ocean sky eyes and her jet black hair somehow glows when she wears the dress

"Beautiful…" He blushed

"Hehehe, thank you. What do you think, Romario-san?"

"Its suit you perfectly, Himeka-san"

She smiled. "Here try this one." Dino gave her a dozen clothes.

"O-Okay…" She sweat dropped

……………

………………………

…………

"Hime, these clothes really suits you! You look like a porcelain doll!"

"Hehehe… Thank you, Dino-san. But how I'm gonna pay all of this?" I don't have any money with me and these clothes REALLY pricy…" She sweat dropped

"Don't worry it's all on me." Dino gave the cashier his platinum credit card.

"Thanks, Dino-san" she blushed shyly. Dino grinned

"You'll need shoes and bags to match up the clothes." Dino grabbed her arm and drags her into another store "And of course undergarments too." He blushed

* * *

"Hime! How's the shopping?" Yamamoto ginned,

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto are waiting in the Crème Café

"So funs! I've got a lot of dress… Dino-san really helped me picked the dresses" She grinned showing the guys 7 shopping bags.

"What the?! You bought so many of them!" Gokudera stared at the shopping bags

"I only want to buy a few of them, but Dino –san insists me to buy all of it, there's still more, Romario-san is putting it away to the car right now." Himeka sat beside Yamamoto

"I didn't know Dino really enjoy shopping for a girl…It so out of his image." Tsuna sweat dropped

"Yeah, I think so too…" Gokudera nodded.

"Where's Dino anyway?" asked Yamamoto

"He told me to catches you guys, he going somewhere, he said he want to buy something." Himeka read the menu

"Miss, Can I order Black Pepper Fusion spaghetti and Tropical Delight Juice?" Himeka asked the waiter

"Of course, please wait a while."

"Thank you."

"So, what clothes did you get?" Asked Tsuna

"Well mostly Lolita and pure type… I dunno, Dino pick all the clothes." She sweat dropped

"I wonder who enjoys it more, me or him."

"Hahaha…I think Dino really enjoying shopping with you, Hime" Yamamoto laughed

"Yeah…Although it was little bit uncomfortable for me and him when we went to the underwear store."

"WHAT??!! He escorts you to the undergarment store to??!!" Gokudera shocked. Yamamoto burst his juice off his mouth/

"Yeah, you guys should see the looked on his face, when the clerk picked some bra and underwear. He's all blushed. Especially when he showed me a pink colored with lace bra, he said it would look good on me, and surprisingly he knows all my sizes! Even I don't know my sizes."

She sweat dropped

"He even picked out the undergarments too???" Yamamoto shocked.

Himeka nodded

"You..you…He- he- knows your si-si-sizes" Gokudera blushed

"Gokudera?" Himek confused

"You showed him when you wore the undergarments?" He groggily asked her

Himeka blushed "What?! NO!! Of course no!" She panicked

'That's a relieved.' Gokudera sighed 'Che! Maybe I should be the one escorting her' Gokudera scratched his head off while blushing

"Gokudera…" Himeka stared weirdly at Gokudera whom smiling on his own

"Yo, Tsuna! Been here for a while?" Dino greeted him

Gokudera glared at him. "Pervert"

'What?" Dino confused

Yamamoto glared at him too.

Tsuna panicked saw Gokudera and Yamamoto glared at Dino

"We've been here just for 15 minutes." "Where were you gone to?"

"Oh… I went to the bookstore to buy this." Dino showed a fine leather journal, it looked antique.

"What's for?" asked Yamamoto

"For Hime…You see I read somewhere in the newspaper articles, that if someone have an amnesia, they should write down the entire daily basis to diary. They say it's good to trigger some memory." Dino gave her the brown reddish journal

"Wow…Thank you, Dino-san." She smiled

"You know, it reminded me of the 2 books I have."

"2 books?"

"Yeah, I carried it when I had the accident."

Tsuna sighed 'Thank God they forget about the underwear problem'

"Haven't you read it? Maybe it's your diary or something." Yamamoto looked serious

"I tried to. But they both have a lock. I can't open them. And I searched to every inch of my bag, there aren't any keys."

"Well then, just blow up the thing." Gokudera gave her dynamite

"Are you stupid? They might be destroying the books!!"

"Owh yeah…I forgot." He grinned

Tsuna stared at Gokudera weirdly

"I guess we can try to force the lock" suggested Dino

"Yeah, I think so too." Himeka ate her spaghetti

* * *

"Where are the books?" Dino looked around her bedroom. Her bedroom so tidy, the books arranged to the author names, there are white roses on the bed side table.

"Someone delivered it to me."

"What?"

"You were staring at the books and the roses, right?"

"Do you know who send these?" Gokudera stared at her.

"No, they left in my window every morning. Books and roses, but today I didn't get any of them…I wonder why?"

"He or she doesn't leave you a note?" asked Yamamoto

"Actually there is. It just has writing "For Hime, from your secret admirer."

"Secret admirer?" Dino confused

"Hey don't look at me… I have amnesia" She shrugged

"Well anyway, I talked to Reborn about this, and he will get the bottom of this."

Himeka searched for the books.

"Here are the books."

"Wow, they're really looked antique. Like almost a century." Gokudera awed at them.

"Yeah, I know. Look even the lock have rusted."

The books are approximately around A4 size. One of them has mahogany color with hard case and a unique lock. The lock has a weird pattern on it and has a weird diamond hole.

And the other one has a dark deep purple with a reddish stain all over it. The lock has a same pattern like the other book only with a decagram hole.

"Huh, I never see locks like these." Said Dino

Dino tried to smash the lock with hammer, but it won't budge "That's weird. It has rusted, but still won't fall apart."

"Hey, what's with the red stains?" Asked Tsuna

"I believed its blood." Answered Gokudera

'Blood?" Tsuna scared

"or maybe ketchup?" Yamamoto laughed

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna sweat dropped

"Well any way, I can't seem to open the locks. It seems rusted alright but it really strong."

Dino sighed

"'I'll figure out something." Dino smiled at Himeka who looked worried

"Tsu-kun there's a delivery for you." Nana shouted from downstairs.

"Huh? I wonder what it is?" Tsuna and the guys went to downstairs together.

"You're coming Hime?" Asked Yamamoto

"Yeah, just a sec. I have to unpack the clothes."

Yamamoto went to the living room

"What's the delivery?" Asked Yamamoto

"I dunno." Tsuna opened the note on top of a long box.

_Dear, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Please take care of Azure Himeka from now on. Here are the stuff Himeka forgotten and some thank you package for you and your family_.

"What the?" Tsuna confused.

"What the hell." Gokudera stared at the note.

"Tsuna. What's up? I can here you from upstairs." Himeka appeared in the living room.

"Hey, Hime. It turns out one of the package is for you." Yamamoto waved his hand to her

"For me?"

She opened the square box. "Huh? Wine? Cheese? And some food?"

"This must be the thank you package." Dino showed her the note.

"Then this one?" Himeka drag the long box to her side.

She opened the long box.

"Katana?" Yamamoto shocked

"Eh? There are two of them." Himeka lifted one of the katana.

She lifted a 92 cm katana. It have a round Tsuba* with chrysanthemum and spider lilies flowers engraved on it, red colored silk Tsuka-ito*, deep brown colored Sageo*, and jet black colored Saya*.

"Wow, it's a really long." She unsheathed the katana

"Actually it's a Nodachi"

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu." Reborn stand on top of Tsuna hair with a samurai costume.

"Nodachi?" Asked Dino

"If a katana length over 90 cm it called 'Nodachi'. Nodachi were used on open battlefield, because of length. It's a two handed sword. It's a beautiful Nodachi. The Hamon* showed that it forged by extremely skilled blacksmiths." Reborn stared at Himeka's Nodachi.

"But I thought the Nodachi are now illegal."

"Illegal?"

"Yeah. Because the effectiveness as a killing weapon."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto nervously sweat dropped.

Himeka giggled looking at them.

"Hime…" Said Tsuna gloomy

"Then, how about this one?" Himeka take out the other Katana.

An 84 cm katana with a round Tsuba with Yuki Yanagi-Snow willow and Tsubaki-Camelia flowers engraved on it. A brown colored Tsuka-ito, red colored Sageo, and an Ivory colored Saya. The katana more curved than the Nodachi one.

"It's a Tachi. Tachi are more curved than a regular Katana and the slightly longer too."

"He~ kozo, you know a lot of this." Yamamoto grinned

"I enjoyed learning lethal weapons. Since I AM a hitman." Reborn Smirked

'Kowai!!!' Tsuna sweat dropped

"But what is the meaning of this?" Dino suddenly became serious.

"Yeah. Himeka, you have seriously dangerous weapons. And it seems someone knows about you living here and Juudaime taking care of you." Gokudera glared at her

'Hime' Yamamoto looked at the nervous shivered girl. He patted her shoulder "Ma, ma! Don't scaring her like that Gokudera!"

'Yamamoto' she blushed

"Well I better take these to my room. And I still have to wash my clothes. I see you on dinner time okay." Himeka smiled at them.

Reborn, Dino and Gokudera stared at her walked to the stairs seriously.

* * *

Himeka putted the Nodachi and Tachi on top of her drawer.

She turned her back to the window. 'Eh?'

She saw a bouquet of white roses and a book.

'Hmm… This time a Romeo and Juliet book?'

Outside the window, in front of Tsuna's house there's a gang. A shadow hiding in the darkness of nightfall looked at Himeka through her window. A smirked formed on his face.

"Enjoy it now while you can Ch- ah your name is Himeka now. Soon you'll be joining your family."

* * *

Meanwhile, In Namimori Business District

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" a long gray haired guy chased a boy on top of building.

"Yarou.. Why the hell are you in Japan?!" the guy shouted at the brown haired boy

'I must flee. I can't let put Sawada-dono in danger.' The boy with a blue flame on his hair looked at a photo.

Tsuna with his mom and a man.

* * *

Back to Tsuna's House

'Are? This pattern I've seen this before.' Himeka looked at the mahogany colored book.

'This diamond hole, it's like my necklace pendant. I know I recognize it somewhere, when Dino-san looked at my Rosary.' Himeka took her necklace.

She examined he pendant, a sword like pendant. 'The point part, it has a same diamond pattern. Ma sa ka?'

She placed the sword point to the hole. She turned it to right

Click!

'I can't believe it!' She opened the book nervously

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Sorry for the long update. My mind had been off lately.

As usual sorry if my grammar or pronunciations suck, English isn't my native language. And in this chapter I decided to make Dino a little bit perverted. hehehe. I hope it's not to OOC.

The next chapter will be placing at the Varia arc.

And here are the explanations:

Keitai: Japanese Cellphone

Tsuba: Sword Guard, you know the round thing between the handle and the blade? It's called Tsuba.

Tsuka – Ito: the wrap of the handle

Sageo: cord used to tie scabbard to the belt/obi when worn

Saya: a wooden scabbard for the blade.

Well sorry if the length of the tachi's wrong since I guessed it.

Thanks for reading it!


	4. Chapter 4 : Secret Book

So sorry for the late update, been busy with school, and last year I went to boarding school without any computer nor internet, so yeah I can't really update the story.

Please be patience with me.. Tehehe

This chapter we entering the Varia arc…I totally forgot the timeline on the Fallen, it supposed to be a month later when entering the Varia arc…*scratches head*

Hahaha… But let's forget about that! Since I already publish the third chapter and don't want to remake it.

So here it is the fourth chapter of the Fallen Soul: Secret book

As always thank you for reading and reviewing it! Enjoy and please review!

….

'_Are? This pattern I've seen this before.' Himeka looked at the mahogany colored book._

'_This diamond hole, it's like my necklace pendant. I know I recognize it somewhere, when Dino-san looked at my Rosary.' Himeka took her necklace._

_She examined he pendant, a sword like pendant. 'The point part, it has a same diamond pattern. Ma sa ka?'_

_She placed the sword point to the hole. She turned it to right_

_Click!_

'_I can't believe it!' She opened the book nervously_

"_What the hell?"_

….

Himeka froze when she saw inside of the book.

"What the….What the…" she shivered, her sweat dropped rapidly "I can't believe it."

"WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS?" She slammed the book to floor. _BRAAK!_

_TRIING!_

"ARGH! It so annoying! It just a Yaoi manga covered in antique book case with a lock!" Himeka scratched her head off.

"I thought it would be my diary full of secret, but it turns out to be a yaoi manga.. Was the past of me really loves yaoi manga? Did she cover it with a book case so people won't see what she reading?" Himeka mumbled on her own on her knee.

"Damn it! I got worked up for nothing." She laid her back on the floor. She stared at the white ceiling. 'Who am I? Why I'm here? Why no one searches for me?' her eyes covered with tears.

She turned her body to the right side. "Eh?" A sparkled lighted underneath her bed.

She reached out her hand to the sparkled thing

"A necklace?" she examined the necklace on her laid down body. 'What a weird pendant' she thought. A decagram pendant, in the middle of it there's an engraved camellia flower.

'Where did it come from?' she took the book. She examined from the front to the back, she saw a small gap in the middle of the book. The page is glued, turning it to a pocket.

'Weird book.' She took another look to the necklace.

"Wait a sec this is the same like the other book.. Could it be the key?" She turned her head to her desk, she stared at the deep purple book.

Himeka stood up, she reach for the book. "Please don't let it be another yaoi manga."

She place the decagram pendant, she turned it to the left. …

Nothing happened, she turned it to the right. _CLICK!_

'Please, please.' She squirted her eyes, she can't bear her feeling.

Himeka opened slowly her eyes.

'Eh? What is this?'

She took out a newspaper, its look old.

_Grim news has invaded Italy, family of Casiligie found dead in their residence on 31/11/96. So far the police is investigative the crime scene. Their found brutally wounded and their castle has been eaten by the raging flame. So far there no one survive. The entire workers of the castle to the family are found dead. The 19 year old postman has reported this to the police station, when he on his daily delivery to the Casiligie Family. Casilige family acquaintance, Vongola famiy have nothing to say to the press other their deepest sad of losing their dearest friends and their second in command family._

'Huh?' Himeka examined the newspaper '1996, 1 November. The Mafia News'

…

"Good morning Hime!"

"Tsuna, good morning."

"Glegh! What's with the red eyes?" Tsuna shivered looked at Himeka eyes.

"Oh..I got soap in my eyes when I shampooed." she grinned 'I can't tell that I can't sleep because the book.'

"Uwah so much foods! Mama is really looking forward for papa coming home, huh?" Himeka took chicken kaarage, prawn with mayonnaise sauce and stir fry spinach.

"Yeah I can't believe Kaa-san still cooking." Tsuna turned his head, he stared at Nana stuffing turkey.

_Last night_

"_Huah! What's happen? Why is there so much food?" Himeka shocked when she went to the living room._

"_Ah, Hime. Turns out Tsuna papa is coming home." Bianchi waved Himeka to come to her._

"_Tsuna no papa? I thought he died, since nobody mentions him." Himeka confused_

"_Yeah, we thought about it too. But Tsuna-nii's papa turns out digging oil in foreign country." Fuuta slurped his yakisoba._

"_Hee…"_

"Anyway Hime, today we're going shopping with Kyoko-chan and Haru. Wanna join us?"

"We?"

"Yeah me, Yamamoto, and Gokudera." Tsuna ate his octopus sausage

"Ohh,,, Sorry I can't. I have doctor appointment this afternoon."

"Too bad."

"Where's Dino-san?"

"Dunno, he said he have something to care off." Reborn drank his espresso.

"…." Himeka started to eat her sunny sided egg. She stared at her bag on her lap.

_She took her cellphone and the armband. She stared the book. "Maybe I bring this to the library, and looked it up for more."_

_She putted her book in her bag. 'I…'_

"_Hime-chan breakfast ready!"_

"_I'm coming mama."_

'I definitely have to go the library after the check up.' She bit her prawn

….

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Kyoko-chan, Haru."

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked towards them. It's a lovely Saturday noon. They hang out in the Namimori shopping district.

After Fuuta, Yamamoto and Gokudera went to the arcade, Tsuna stuck with baby sitting Lambo and I-pin together with Kyoko and Haru.

"Nee, Tsuna-kun."

"Yeah?" Tsuna looked Kyoko in her eyes.

"I have something to tell you."

Gulp!

'Oh my God! What could it be? A confession? Nah it's not possible, but still.' Tsuna smiled weakly

…

Namimori Hospital

"Azure-san, you can come in now."

"Thank you." Himeka walked to the doctor room. 'Here we go.' She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Azure-chan, konichiwa."

"Eh, you're not my usual doctor…"

"Shinido-sensei is absence due accident. So I'm filling for him. My name is Kuroki Ruchire." Kuroki smiled

"I see."

"Please have a seat." Kuroki showed here a seat in front of him.

"Hai." Himeka sat, she slowly looked from her shoes to Kuroki 'Such a young doctor.'

She looked at the brown eyes doctor, he have a handsome face, a gentle pair of eyes hidden under a pair of glasses and brown hair.

'He looks like 27 to 30s.' She stared at the doctor, whilst he writing down something.

"Is there something in my face?" He smiled

"Ah, I'm sorry." Himeka blushed she quickly looked at her feet again. 'Ugh! Why my heart is beating so fast?'

Kuroki stared at the embarrassed girl. His brown eyes colored looked at her so strongly.

"Azure-chan. How are your injuries?"

"Ah, they fine now. I haven't felt any pain." She looked at Kuroki.

"Let take a look, excuse me." Kuroki slowly touch her arm

'As I thought her injuries heal faster beyond any human. This is incredible, her injuries heal only in two week. As expected from her, she has _they_ D.N.A after all.' A smirk formed on Kuroki lips'.

Himeka didn't see Kuroki smirked at her. She closed her eyes tightly.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

'Why I'm like this?'

"I'm sorry did I press to hard?" Kuroki realized Himeka looked in pain,

"No, no! " She quickly denied.

"So, Azure-san Do you remember your past?" Kuroki let her arm go.

"I still haven't remembered anything." Himeka gloomily looked at her hands. She clutched her skirt tightly.

"Don't worry you'll remember. You have to rest more. Just take it easy, they'll come sooner or later." Kuroki smirked.

'Eh? Is it just me or he just smirked rather than smiled?'

….

Back to Namimori shopping district

"Wha-what do you want to tell me?" Tsuna nervously looked at Kyoko

"When you came back from Kokuyo, I was really relieved."

"Eh?"

"I thought you'd become something scary. But Tsuna-kun you were being yourself." She smiled

'I don't really get it, but I'm being praised?' Tsuna blushed

_BANGG!_

"Nee, Tsuna-kun. What's this sound?" Kyoko search the loud voice source.

"Eh?"

"WHAT THE?"

_BRAKK! _

A building fell down not far away from Tsuna location. Tsuna looked at the sky

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?" "GYYAAA!"

A brown hair boy fell down on top of Tsuna.

"I'm sorry." The boy got up from Tsuna's body. "!"

"…Thou art…!"

"Thou art in 21 century?" Tsuna tried to get up but his weak body can't move.

"Tsuna-kun, you're okay?" Kyoko quickly came to Tsuna

"JUUDAIMEEE!"

"TSUNAAA!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera ran towards them

"Oh, why is he here?" Reborn appeared.

The brown hair boy helped Tsuna got up. "VOOOIII!"

"!"

"What's this? Outsiders grouping around" "I'll slice up any trash who's get in my way."

"Wha-what's going on?" Tsuna saw a long grey haired man standing on the building ruins

_SLASSHH!_

The long haired man slashed his sword into thin air. The floor and building got in the way tear into two parts.

"What's with that person? He's a psycho?" Tsuna shivered at him

"All women and children should flee from this place." Reborn tapped at Kyoko shoulder

Kyoko and the rest ran. Only Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the unknown boy stayed.

"My apologies, Sawada-dono." The brown haired boy kneeled.

"Eh?"

"I've been followed."

'Who is he?' "That thing on your head is! Shinuki no Honoo!"

….

"I just met thee, and I already dragged thee into dangerous situation."

"Please come!" Suddenly the boy took Tsuna hand and dragged him somewhere.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly followed them.

"Let's find someplace safe! I have something important that I have to tell you."

"VOOOI!"

_DUG!_

"Let's quit this tagging game.".

"EEEKK! He's here!"

"And who is this guy?"

'He didn't know Sawada-dono is? Darn it! I should've let it slide!'

"Let's get you to spill everything shall we." The man ran towards him, and he tried to slash Tsuna with his sword, but he failed. The boy protected Tsuna,

"!"

_BRAKK!_ His body thrown to a building

"You!" Tsuna looked at the building. The boy passed out in the building

"VOOII! You what is you're relations with this kid? If you don't spit it out I'll slice you!"

"EEKK! No..No way!" Tsuna shivered

"!" the man looked up at the sky, dynamites scattered.

_DUAAR!_

The man jumped on to a building, he landed on the ground safely with out damage. "What the"

"Ngg?" he looked at his back.

Yamamoto and Gokudera appeared behind him

….

"Lay a hand on that person, and I won't let you go free." Gokudera took out his dynamites

"Yeah something like that, I'll be your opponent." Yamamoto swung his bat into a sword

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna burst into tears

"Hey! Think of your own lines! Don't use mine!" Gokudera pointed his finger at Yamamoto

"Hahaha.. It's easier this way." Yamamoto laughed

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto collar

'This is not the time!' tsuna screamed in his mind.

"You guys also related in some way huh?" "If you go against me, you'll die." He smirked

"Right back at you." Gokudera lighted his dynamites

"It's a sword he has right? I'll go." Yamamoto took a stand

"WAIT! He isn't a man thou can win against!" the boy wake up and warned Yamamoto, despise his injuries.

"No way!" Tsuna panicked. 'This is really bad! Wait a minute! Where's Reborn?' Tsuna became more panicked.

"It's too late to regret!"

"Let's go!" Yamamoto and the man ran towards each other.

_ZIING!_

The two swords clashed into each other.

_TRANG! TRANG!_ Yamamoto tried to slash the man, but he swung his sword on defense

"You sword skills…You don't really have any, do you?" He looked down to Yamamoto

"And what if I don't?" Yamamoto attacked the man

"It's too light!" he blocked Yamamoto attack

_BRAAKK!_

"YAMAMOTO!"

"You!" Gokudera lighted his dynamites

"Too slow."

"!"

_SLASH!_

"!" 'My dynamites cut down!'

"!" _BRAAK!_He kicked Gokudera in his face

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"Che! These guys just talks big." He turned to tsuna

"DIE!"

"! These gloves!"

Tsuna took "27" Gloves on top of his head

"Whether you have your palm read or boiling hot summer days, keep those gloves on."

"REBORN! Where've you been?" Tsuna screamed at his cosplay plant teacher.

"I have my business. You better put those gloves on. I don't think he's can't take it anymore."

"EH?" Tsuna turned his body. The grey hair man attacked the boy. He thrown away to the other side of the road, his body bleeding rapidly

"Now DIE!"

"REBORN!" "LONG HAIR I"LL BEAT YOU AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" Tsuna grabbed his hand

"He-hey.. What's going on?" the man confused by sudden Tsuna character changing.

"That flame of dying will and the emblem on your gloves."

"Don't tell me that you're the one in Japan that I've heard of… NOW I NEED YOU TO TELL ME ALL YOU'RE PLANNING EVEN MORE! I HAVE YOU SPIT IT OUT EVEN IF YOU DIE DAMN IT!"

"GRRR!" Tsuna punched his stomach but the man blocked his punch with his hand.

"Heey, You're WEAKK!' He throws Tsuna away

"AGGHH!"

"The dying will bullet wasn't enough… but if I shoot the hyper dying will bullet, he won't be move a muscle for two weeks."

_GASP!  
_

"!"Oh no! My dying will mode!" Tsuna changed to his normal self, he panicked looking at the man ran towards him. "GYYAAA!"

_DUAAR!_

….

"Hufhh..Hufhh.."

"Sawada-dono."

"You.."

"My name is basil. I asked by master to deliver this to thee." He showed him a box full of 8 rings.

"Wait! For me? But who's your master?"

"Reborn-san knows my master."

"You know reborn?"

"Reborn-san can't battle due a reason, please take this box and flee!"

"So you have it after all. I'll slice you up and take that away." The man appeared through the smoke

"EEK! What to do?" Tsuna panicked

"This is bad." Reborn stared at them

"Sawada-dono, do not hand it to him."

"EH! WAIT! WHAT?"

"You're never change, Superbi Squalo."

….

"That voice!" Tsuna looked behind Squalo back "DINO-san!"

"Isn't it embarrassing going rough on kids?" Dino took his whip out

"! The Bucking Horse Dino!"

"If you don't stop this game of yours, I'll be your opponent." Dino glared at him

'This Japanese brat, have such connections?' Squalo stared at Tsuna.

"What do you think I will go home quietly?" Squalo grabbed Tsuna hair

"Let him go!" Dino ran towards him.

_DUAAR!_ Squalo bomb his way

"Damn it!" "Guys, you're okay?" Dino looked at Tsuna and Basil

"This time only I'll leave them alive. But I'll take this!" Squalo holds the box

"The Vongola rings!" screamed Basil

"Vongola rings?" Tsuna confused by Basil words

"See ya" Squalo disappeared

"Wait!" Basil tried to chase him, but he fell down.

"He's too dangerous too chase on."

"Reborn! Why aren't you helping us?" Screamed Tsuna

"I can't."

"WHY!"

"Because he's a member of the Vongola family too."

"WHAT THE HELL? I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY SOMEONE FROM VONGOLA? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Who knows?"

"Boss, the cops are here." Romario warned Dino

"Yeah, we must retreat now."

"Tsuna I prepared unused hospitals. Let's go now." Dino held Basil

"But Yamamoto and Gokudera."

"Don't you worry about them." Reborn looked at two shadows running towards them.

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!"

"The strength you have now is nothing but a bother. You two can go home."

"!"

"REBORN! What are you saying!" Tsuna looked at his tiny teacher

"Let's go"

"Wait a sec!" Tsuna followed Reborn.

"They probably know it already."

"Eh?"

"Defeated in one sided match, there's no way they're not pissed off."

"Leave them alone for now."

'Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun' Tsuna looked at his back in worries

…

Meanwhile, somewhere in Namimori

Himeka sat on a bench on a park, she stared at the blue sky.

"…"

"_Excuse me, but where can I find Italian – Japanese dictionary?" Himeka ask the librarian_

"_It's on top of the shelf the third of the left from here."_

"_Thank you." She bowed at her._

_Himeka slide her point finger through the books. 'Ah! Here it's!'_

_She quickly ran and searched an empty chair. She ran towards an empty chair and desk on front of a window._

_She sat and took out her book_

_She opened randomly the book, she read a handwriting of her in Italian_

'_20 Dec, 1998_

_After two years of investigating, the police have finally reached the conclusion of not pursuing the behind of family Casiligie case. They talked to the press that the case is closed and they died because a 'Mafia War', but I know that there a higher person who covered it up. I found some links from the Salvatore family to the Vongola family.'_

"_Vongola family… Casiligie…it sounded so familiar.."_

_DEGH!_

_Himeka clutched her head, her sweat dropping rapidly, she gasped for more air. ._

"_I-It hurts!"_

'Because the headache, I can't look up another word.'

She looked at her hands. Tears fell down to her palm. 'Who am I?' Himeka cried she clutched her face.

_CIIT!_

"Tsuna this way!"

"Eh? That voice?" Himeka turned her head to the left.

Dino carried Basil ran and went inside of an old hospital, followed by Romario, Tsuna and Reborn.

"That's Dino-san. Why is Tsuna injured?" She stopped crying and swept her tears.

Himeka began walking towards the hospital

….

"How is Basil doing, Romario?"

"His injuries not critical, look like he trained well, boss."

'Basil? Who is Basil? Could it be the boy carried by Dino-san?' Himeka carefully listened to the conversation from outside of the room.

"Uum? And who is he? Is he a member of Vongola too?" Asked Tsuna

"No, He's not a part of the family, but he sure is on your side." Dino stared at Basil who is sleeping

"Wait a sec! The one from Vongola is my enemy and the one who doesn't is on my side? I mean I don't want enemies or allies." Tsuna sweat dropped

"You can't say that anymore. Cause the rings have started to move."

"What do you mean by that, Reborn?"

"The Half Vongola rings. It's a treasure to the Vongola family that is supposed to be hidden on a selected place until 3 years later."

"Are those rings pricy or something?"

"Yes, so valuable that you can't put a price on those. In the Vongola history, it is not known how much blood had shed for these rings. It's something that has a great history on it." Dark aura formed around Reborn.

"EEK! REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS? "Tsuna shocked "Thank God the long haired man took it." Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Hahaha. About that little bro. the real rings are with me." Dino laughed showing the box that he got out form his jacket.

"WHAT? I thought it was stolen!"

"The stolen one is fakes. These one are the real one. I got it from a certain someone."

"So that why you suddenly gone.."

"Yeah." Dino grinned "Here" Dino gave the box to Tsuna

"NO! I DON'T WANT IT! MOREOVER I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THESE!" Tsuna panicked and ran

"!" Himeka shocked Tsuna suddenly opened the door, she quickly move hide behind the opened door.

Tsuna ran towards the exit 'It seems he didn't see me.' Himeka continued to listened

"He still thinks he can get away from this?" Dino grinned

"He's a decoy, isn't he? Basil probably didn't know about this."

"Yeah, he probably saw this coming, and gave me the real one. It must been a tough decision."

"He came to Japan you know."

"I see."

"…" Himeka left the building quietly.

"Vongola rings…"

….

"What's with these clothes?" Himek shocked when he arrived to Tsuna's house

"Hime-nee, you back!" Fuuta hugged her tightly.

"Fuuta? What's with the clothes outside?" She pointed her thumb to the yard.

"Nee, Tsuna-nii no papa came home."

"Hoo…"

Himeka walked to the living room. She saw a man with a naked chest drinking sake

"Well, well who is this lovely girl?"

"My name is Azure Himeka, I've been living here for two weeks. You're must be Tsuna's papa. It was pleased to meet you." Himeka bowed

"Hohoho…I don't know Tsuna have a lovely girlfriend. You must be the girl Nana-chan refereed to"

"Gi-girlfriend?" Himeka sweat dropped.

"My name is Sawada Iemitsu, I'm Tsuna's otoo-san." He grinned

DEGH!

'UGH! My chest hurts!' Himeka clutched her chest. Her sweat dropped rapidly

"Miss, are you alright?" Iemitsu shocked.

"Ye-yes, I'm fine. I should go rest for a bit. The doctor told me to rest more." Himeka smiled weakly.

Himeka walked to upstairs. Iemitsu stared at her as she disappeared seriously. "That girl…"

….

'Why my chest hurts like hell when I saw Tsuna's father? I felt like I've seen him somewhere.'

As soon Himeka got in her room, she fell down. She crawl towards her bed

Himeka struggled for her breath, she clutched her bed covers. Her eyes blinked weakly, her sweat dropped more rapidly.

"Haah…haahh.." 'I can't breathe.'

She turned to her desk. 'Another roses and book.'

Himeka weakly got up, she walked to her desk.

_BRAAK! _

Himeka fell down to the floor 'I can't feel any….thing…' slowly she close her eyes.

….

Reborn stared at sleeping Iemitsu

"So you're here. Giving your son the Vongola rings, something terrible happening isn't it?"

….

_PIIIIIIIIIP!_

"AH!"

Himeka looked around her. 'Why I'm in my bed?'

'It's morning already?' she looked outside the window 'I must've passed out last night…'

She saw the roses and the book, she got up and looked at them. 'MacBeth.'

"Eh what's this?"

She took a ring on top of her bag. A half ring sparkled under the warmth of the sun.

"This ring? Could it be the Vongola ring?"

….

"Tsuna.." Himeka walked towards Tsuna.

"Himeka! Why are you here?"

"Bianchi said I can find you in this hospital."

"Himeka…" Tsuna looked at Himeka full in worries

"Something happened?" Himeka looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera, they both looked so serious.

"Hime-chan. The truth is." Dino pat her head.

"?"

…

"So that's what happens? So in 10 days Varia coming?"

"Yeah."

"Yamamoto and Gokudera ran pretty quick when Reborn explained it to me huh?" Himeka looked at the exit doors.

"That's because they have training to do."

"By the way Reborn, who got the rings?" Tsuna stared at his ring.

"I got the sky ring, Yamamoto got the rain ring, and Gokudera-kun got the storm ring. Where are the rest?"

"The sun guardian is here."

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI HAS ARRIVED!"

"GLEGH! Onii-chan!"

"Ah, Kyoko's big brother." Himeka bowed, Ryohei bowed right back at her

"I CAME HERE BECAUSE PAO PAO ROSHI SAID HE GOING TO TRAIN ME" Ryohei burned in his extreme fire.

"Wait a sec! Do you understand what's going to happen?" Tsuna tired to calm Ryohei

"Yeah, Enemies are going to attack in 10 days right and the rings on the stake. I heard all what happened"

'Hee.. he understand all of it.' Tsuna somehow shocked hearing this fact.

"BUT I'VE FORGETTEN ALL OF IT!"

"THEN WHAT'S THE POINT?" Tsuna screamed right back at him

"He's definitely the sun! He's too flashy!" Tsuna sweat dropped looking at Ryohei who at his winning stance

….

"So one is taking care off." Reborn stared at Ryohei running together with Colonello.

"So, how about the cloud?"

"Ahahaha. I'll take care of him." Dino laughed

"EH! Dino-san is training someone too?"

"Yeah, I can't fight along since it's an alliance. So I can only do this."

"WHAT! I was counting on you!"

"Hahaha.. This one is a real problematic kid." Dino grinned.

"Who is it?" Himeka looked curious

"Hibari Kyoya."

"EHHH?" Himeka and Tsuna screamed in unison

"No way…" Himeka sweat dropped

"AH! I just remembered!" Himeka quickly searched something in her pocket

Tsuna clutched his chest "Himeka you surprised me…"

"Sorry." "Ah here it is."

Himeka showed them a ring.

"!"

"You got ring too?" Tsuna clutched his head

"Yeah, it was on top of my bag."

"I see, you the snow guardian." Dino stared at her

"The one who is penetrates." Reborn smirked

"Hoo…" Himeka looked at her half ring. Her ring engraved with a snow crystal pattern.

"So I have to trains too? But with who?"

"I asked Bianchi to train with you."

"But! Himeka doesn't know how to fight! She got amnesia!"

"Don't worry, from the training two days ago, she have skills. Beside she has the Nodachi and Tachi Katana. Her past self must've knows how to fight."

"…" Himeka stared at her snow ring seriously.

"I see… Then I must get going!" She ran to outside

"Wait! Himeka!" Tsuna screamed at her, but she already left

"Is she going to be alright?" Tsuna stared at the door looking worried

"Reborn, about her. I can't seem to get any information of her. I search all the missing person data to the prison and wanted people data. I can't find a thing about her." Dino whispered to Reborn, he stared at Tsuna

"Yeah, me too. But we got a bigger problem at a time. Just forget about her past for a moment, we need her for the ring battle."

…..

'I don't know my past or the case that I searched for. But I know this for sure. For the past two weeks, they've been so kind to me. I want to repay all that kindness!' Himeka ran to the living room.

"Bianchi-san! Please train with me!"

…

3 days later, Italy…..

"THESE ONE ARE FAKES YOU IDIOTS!" a spiked haired man throws the Vongola Rings box to Squalo

"SHUT UP! HOW I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THESE ARE FAKES!"

"Shi..Shi..Shi… Squalo you're such an idiot."

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Squalo thrown a glass to the boy

"AND WHERE IS SHE? "

PRANG! The man throws a vase to a wall.

"Boss, calm down!"

"SHUT UP YOU TRASH!"

"Well according to my sticky picture, she's in Japan." A baby showed a tissue full of sticky liquid

"Ewh! Every time I see that you disgust me, Marmon."

"Shut up, Bel."

"Well isn't it perfect she's in Japan, and the rings are too. Like they said 'however long the night, the dawn will break' "Said the weird haired guy.

"You idiot, the right one is 'kill two birds in one rock' " Bel corrected the guy

"Moh! Bel!" The guy pouted.

"She's in Japan, huh? This will save me some time." Said the man

…

Fiuuh… This is the longest chapter I wrote so far…

I can't write well about fighting, sorry if doesn't make sense…I'm more a storyboard person than storytelling person.

I have a tough decision to make, either is a snow ring or a moon ring... Well the moon ring I don't how to characterize. It easier the snow ring… the one who penetrates. Even that I confused how to characterize it.

I want to this one to be in the Sun battle, but since the story about Squalo arriving is long, I decided to make the ring battle in the next chapter. And then I'll skip the whole battle in order to shorted the story, I mean you all already know the battle right? No need to prolong the story, since important story need to be reveals. So please review for comeback… critics and suggestions are welcome!

The next chapter: Varia Arc: Her past and her determination.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
